This invention relates to apparatus for storing and managing wiring used in connection with desktop applications.
A number of products have been developed for storing and managing wires for use in desktop applications. Typically, such systems include a compartment or tray mounted underneath the desktop and an opening in the desktop or a slot at the rear edge of the desktop for feeding wiring from the wire storage compartment to desktop electrical or electronic appliances, such as calculators, computers, telephones, fax machines, lighting appliances or the like. Some wiring systems have access doors mounted over the openings or slots in the desktop. The access doors may be opened or closed to gain access to the interior of the wiring compartments and may have slots or openings therein for feeding wiring to the desktop devices. Electrical outlets may be incorporated into the wiring compartments.
The present invention comprises an improved desktop wire management system that is adaptable to a wide range of desktop applications and may be retrofitted in existing desktops.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire management system wherein outlets for electrical power and communications cables can be incorporated into the apparatus in the form of a self contained removable modules. This makes it possible to obtain electrical certification for the modules themselves regardless of the desktop application in which the modules are employed.